The transforming growth factor-beta (TGF-beta) superfamily contains a variety of growth factors that share common sequence elements and structural motifs. These proteins are known to exert biological effects on a large variety of cell types in both vertebrates and invertebrates. Members of the superfamily perform important functions during embryonic development in pattern formation and tissue specification and can influence a variety of differentiation processes, including adipogenesis, myogenesis, chondrogenesis, cardiogenesis, hematopoiesis, neurogenesis, and epithelial cell differentiation. The superfamily is divided into two general phylogenetic clades: the more recently evolved members of the superfamily, which includes TGF-betas, activins, and nodal and the Glade of more distantly related proteins of the superfamily, which includes a number of BMPs and GDFs. Hinck (2012) FEBS Letters 586:1860-1870. TGF-beta superfamily members have diverse, often complementary biological effects. By manipulating the activity of a member of the TGF-beta superfamily, it is often possible to cause significant physiological changes in an organism. For example, the Piedmontese and Belgian Blue cattle breeds carry a loss-of-function mutation in the GDF8 (also called myostatin) gene that causes a marked increase in muscle mass. Grobet et al. (1997) Nat Genet., 17(1):71-4. Furthermore, in humans, inactive alleles of GDF8 are associated with increased muscle mass and, reportedly, exceptional strength. Schuelke et al. (2004) N Engl J Med, 350:2682-8.
Changes in muscle, bone, fat, red blood cells, and other tissues may be achieved by enhancing or inhibiting signaling (e.g., SMAD 1, 2, 3, 5, and/or 8) that is mediated by ligands of the TGF-beta superfamily. Thus, there is a need for agents that regulate the activity of various ligands of the TGF-beta superfamily.